shine on me
by walker-B
Summary: Tara left before the shooting,and comes back just in time to help defeat the first.
1. Goodbyes

Open on exterior shot of Xander's building, night. Cut to inside. Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara sit around the table.

ANYA: Do you think she ... walked around on clouds, wearing like ... Birkenstocks and played a harp? 'Cause those are just not flattering. You know, the clonky sandals, not a harp. (softly) I mean, who ... doesn't look good with a harp?

The others just look at her. They all look grim.

ANYA: What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking, (to Xander) right baby?  
XANDER: You are attractive and have many good qualities.  
TARA: It's totally not stupid to wonder what it was like for Buffy. But it could have been any one of a zillion heavenly dimensions. All we know is that ... it was a good place and she was happy there.  
WILLOW: And we took her away from that. We wrecked it for her.  
XANDER: We didn't wreck. We didn't know.  
WILLOW: We didn't wanna know. (Tara looks sadly at her) We were so selfish. *I* was so selfish.  
XANDER: (shakes head) Maybe we were. I just feel weird feeling bad that my friend's not dead. It's ... too mind-boggling. So I've decided to simplify the whole thing. Me like Buffy. Buffy's alive, so, me glad.  
TARA: Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have *got* to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy.  
ANYA: I'm with Miss Psycho Pep Squad.  
XANDER: Ah, we need to spend more time with her, just hang out. Maybe have ... weekly dinners over here, or, uh ... a book club. Short books. Videos.  
WILLOW: I can fix it. I know a spell.  
TARA: (angrily) No! No more spells.

Xander looks from Tara to Willow, confused.

WILLOW: (to Tara) Then what? This isn't something that's gonna be fixed by a video club. I know I messed up, okay, and ... I wanna fix it.  
TARA: I can't believe that we are talking about this again. You know how powerful magic is, how dangerous. You could hurt someone, you ... you could hurt yourself.  
WILLOW: (shaking head) I know a spell that will make her forget she was ever in heaven.  
TARA: (angrily) God, what is wrong with you?!  
XANDER: (getting up) I'm gonna go get that ... phone you probably don't hear. High-pitched ring, ears like a dog.  
ANYA: I'm gonna help you with that.

Xander and Anya flee into the bedroom leaving Tara and Willow alone.

TARA: Do you think I'm stupid? I know you used that spell on me.  
WILLOW: Tara, I'm sorry, I-  
TARA: Don't! Just ... don't. (shakes head) There's nothing you can say.  
WILLOW: Tara, I didn't mean to-  
TARA: To what? Violate my mind like that? How could you, Willow? How could you after what Glory did to me?  
WILLOW: Violate you? I ... I-I didn't ... mean anything like that, I-I, I just wanted us not to fight any more. I love you.  
TARA: If you don't wanna fight, you don't fight. You don't use magic to make a fight disappear.  
WILLOW: But I-I just wanted to make things better. Better for us.  
TARA: But you don't get to decide what is better for us, Will. We're in a relationship, we are supposed to decide together.  
WILLOW: Okay. I'm ... I realize I, I did it wrong.  
TARA: You did it the way you're doing everything. When things get rough, you ... you don't even consider the options. You just ... you just do a spell. It's not good for you, Willow. And it's not what magic is for.  
WILLOW: (anxious) But I ... I just wanna help people.  
TARA: Maybe that's how it started, but ... you're helping yourself now, fixing things to your liking. Including me.  
WILLOW: Tara, no!

Tara looks away. Beat.

TARA: (tearfully) I don't think this is gonna work.  
WILLOW: Hey. It is, i-it's working. (Tara just looks at her, looks down) Tara, please. I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic, I-I don't, I ... let me prove it to you, okay? I, I will go a month without doing any magic. I won't do a single spell. I swear.

Tara looks at her, nods.

TARA: Go a week. One week without magic.  
WILLOW: (excited) Fine. Fine, that's easy!  
TARA: (nods, not convinced) Go a week, and then we'll see.

Willow's face falls.

TARA: I don't know, I just ... think we both need some ... I don't know, space. (Willow looks upset) Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this.  
WILLOW: Are you saying you're gonna leave me?

TARA: I am saying,I can't trust you anymore,I just need....I guess,time to think(Willow begins to cry)I can't stay in this relationship ,not when you're so in love with something that's not me.  
WILLOW:Baby no.I love you more than anything,We can work on trust,please TARA PLEASE!(Tara stands) Baby please....(willow chants).  
TARA:I'm sorry Will I just don't feel it any more,I know how strong my love is for you,but your love for me,feels as if it has faded.(Tara kisses Willow's forehead and exits the room).

------------  
DOOR SLAM  
------------

TARA: Dawnie,I...I have to leave.(tara says leaning on Dawn's door frame,tears falling)  
DAWN:Oh my god,is there another big bad,Did someone get hurt?Tara why are you crying?.(dawn questions jumping to her side pulling tara into a tight hug.)TARA:No,no big bad Dawn,I just....Me and Willow...we just.....I have to leave for a while,until Willow and I fix some problems.(Dawn pulls away)  
DAWN:What problems?I know you guys had a fight about magick but you worked it out,right?Don't tell me you're leaving because she's into magicks a little more than she should be.(Dawn had a disgusted look as she backed away from Tara more)  
TARA:Dawn,She erased my memory of that whole fight,I don't want to leave i i just don't know another way to deal with this,I it's n not healthy,she's not healthy.(tara let her head fall)  
DAWN:You just deal! I can't look at OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!(dawn yells throwing herself on her bed holding a pillow for dear life) Tara slowly closes dawns door and she walked back into her and Willow's room to could see Willow crying her back against the puts all the things she packs in her car with one box in the dining room, as she comes outside she sees dawn and tries for a hug,she is shrugged off, and tara drives to her new apartment crying.

---------------------  
2 WEEKS LATER

street scene, and Willow walking past the coffee-shop and towards the magick groans and limps.

XANDER:Oh! I think I pulled a jive muscle last night.  
WILLOW:(chuckles)The funky monkey claims another victim.

They reach the door to the magick box just as Tara comes out,holding a large magick book.  
WILLOW:(surprised) are you doing here? I mean...uh it's ok for you to be here if you have things that....you have to be here for.  
XANDER:Yeah I'm gonna go bring Anya up to speed on that monkey situation.

Xander gives Tara a sweet smile as he smiles back goes into the store.

TARA:There's a monkey problem?  
WILLOW:Only if you don't stretch first.(looking at Tara's book.)The Brekenrieg Grimoire?Light reading?  
TARA:uh,yeah I was just...  
WILLOW:No,it's okay.I,I didn't expect you to stop doing magick just because...You don't have to hide it.I'm not-I'm doing spells for thirty-two days.(Tara smiles)I can even go to the magick shop long as someone's with me at all ,uh,but it's better now,it really know,If you were checking up on me.  
TARA:No,I wouldn't.....I was just looking for Buffy.  
WILLOW:(willow's face drops a little),I-I haven't seen her since last 's not around much these kinda miss her.

TARA:I'm sure she feels the same you see her,c-can you tell her that I need to talk to her?It's important.  
course I will.  
TARA:Thanks.  
Tara starts to walk off,pauses,turns back.

TARA:I'm going away for a England.  
WILLOW:England?Why are you leaving?I mean not that You don't have that choice because You're old enough to do what you want,And You should go where you want....  
TARA:I was asked to come to the Wiccan coven in Devon practice and worship,just until I find all my answers.  
WILLOW:Wow that's a grate oppertunity.I hope you find yourself soon though,because I don't think I'll sleep much with you out of the country,worrying and all.  
TARA:I'll keep in touch,You shouldn't worry.I'll call every now and then to check up.I'll be super safe with some of the most powerful woman in the world.I'll be fine(Tara places a hand on Willow's shoulder for reassurance).  
WILLOW:When are you leaving(Willow questions taking in the feel of Tara's hand)Can I give you a ride to the airport?  
TARA:I'm leaving in two days,on Wednesday at 12.I don't know if that's.....It's better if you don't It would just make things harder for us both.I have to go(Tara runs off,a tear streams down Willow's face as she walks into the Magick Box.)

----------------  
WEDNESDAY  
----------------

DAWN:Tara I'm sorry I was such a brat when you left.I understand why you left and why you're going to England so I won't try to stop you,But Promise you'll write me,You like a mother to me and I can't loose another mom,Don't make me loose another mom Tara.  
TARA:(pulls Dawn into a tight embrace)Sweetie, OF course I'll write,I'll call,We can even have web cam chats if you want.I would never leave without keeping in touch with you Dawnie.I promise you aren't going to loose me.I'm just going on a extended Vacation.I love you Dawnie.

Flight 5-52 is now loading

TARA:That's my flight,Bye Dawnie,Mr. Giles.  
DAWN:Bye Tara, I love you.  
GILES:Goodbye Tara,I hope you find what you're looking for.

Tara gets on the fight

(Tara's POV)

Goddess I hope I can find somethings out,They said they needed me to come because I needed to train my power before Willow came into hers completely,But why is that?I mean I don't have much power and Willow is super powerful already,But why do I need to train my power?I just don't understand,I guess I will just have to wait and ask the sisters......Goddess I miss smile,Her laugh,the way she says my name,how she takes me,How good she can make me me feel like were the only two in the world,with no worries,no pain,But at the same time put me through hell and erase my memory twice,I can't be in that kind of relationship,Goddess I can piratically feel her touch, smell her smell,Feel her kiss,Here her moans of pleasure and joy.I know how badly I hurt her, but i can't be with her when magick is her first priority,I wouldn't care if it was anything else other than drugs or magick,She needs to know what magick is really foor and about,but she uses it to incautious, for just about 's god I love her so much leaving her is almost insanely painful.I can't think anymore,I need a nap.


	2. Fill ins

-------  
TARA  
-------

BUFFY'S HOUSE - WILLOW'S ROOM - NIGHT

TARA:(O.S.)Things fall apart, they fall so hard...  
Willow, sitting at her bed with a textbook, looks up to see Tara standing in the doorway.  
WILLOW:Tara...  
TARA:You can't ever put them back the way,they were...  
WILLOW:Are you okay?  
TARA:(crossing in, sitting)I'm sorry, it's just... you know it takes time. you can't just have coffee and expect --  
WILLOW:(a bit ashamed)I know.  
TARA:There's so much to work has to build again, on both sides...(more into the room)  
TARA:(cont'd)you have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?

Willow searches Tara's face: did Tara just... Tara stares back, nervous but sure.  
Willow stands as Tara moves to her and they kiss, passionately.  
They interlock fingers, holding on to each other as tight as they can. Not letting go.  
They keep kissing. It is intense, it is passionate, and it is, above all else, love.  
Truly and forever.

Tara uses her free hand to close the door and willow begins to walk backwards slowly towards her bed,sitting down Tara sits beside her,never breaking the intense urges Tara to lay back as she begins to straddle Tara's lays back enjoying the feel of willow's body on hers,Lips engaged and tongue clashing in a pool of longing and slowly began to take Tara's shirt off.......

Flight Attendant:Miss,Miss, the plan has landed were going to need you to get off the plane.

TARA:O oh yes o of course,I I'm sorry.  
FA:Mam no, this was a extremely long like and at least this way you will not be jet lagged as much.(the FA smile,Tara did her famous half smile, as she exited the plan)

------------  
WILLOW  
------------

Willow takes off Tara's shirt,As she begins to kiss her neck,nibbling at Tara's left ear,Tara's lets out a moan of pleasure as she grips Willow's ass slowly begins kiss down Tart's neck and stopping to suckle Tara's left breast.....

DAWN:Willow!Willow! wake up,You were making strange nosies, were you haveing a nightmare?  
WILLOW:(willow blushes)Um no night mare,just relaxing type , are you OK?  
DAWN:I just...Willow i miss her.(dawn eyes begin to tear up).  
WILLOW:I miss her too Dawnie,I know you hate me because it's my fault,but i miss her too.(willow begins to whimper)  
DAWN:Oh Willow,I don't hate you,You got addicted,I understand and so does she.I could never hate , please don't cry,I know how much you miss her maybe she'll call 's going to be ok.  
WILLOW:Dawn,You are such a grate woman.I love you.(willow pulls Dawn into a hug)  
DAWN:Thank you.  
WILLOW:For what?  
DAWN:Not calling me a kid.(Dawn leave the room)  
Willow was left thinking about everything that ha happened in the world recently.

----------  
TARA  
----------

RAVEN: Miss Maclay i presume ?I am sister Raven, from the coven, you may follow me to the car.  
TARA:Oh h-h-hi, Yes I-I-I'm T-T-Tara Maclay.N-n-nice to meet y-you Raven.  
RAVEN:Darling,Please don't be nervous around me and the really is no need,We are no different from you in many ways,(Raven turns her head to see a girl standing by the door)Ahh Yes,this is Alex she will also be training with you as well,we mustn't talk about that here, follow me.  
ALEX:Hey, whats up,I'm Alex,and you're Tara, you are as beautiful as your power,I could feel you from miles away,I'm sorry about your Ex she was stupid to get addicted and miss out on ?  
TARA:(Tara suddenly felt safe,but a flash of curiosity rose) How did you know about Willow?  
As the girls walk behind Sister Raven Alex answers.  
ALEX:I'm empathic,I read Ora's,I am a faith healer,But I have never sensed power before yours and now I know why. Your Ora is so bright and white,your a clean witch,This much power and all white magick,That's amazingly hard to come by, trust ?(Alex stops talking and they get into Sister Raven's van)

_'wow this girl is confident sweet,not to mention pretty cute,Her abilities are amazing could sense me,that's amazing,she called me beautiful,does the really think I'm beautiful?That accent is adorable.I wonder why I didn't stutter when we talked.  
She called Willow stupid for getting addicted,and missing out on me,OK she really is the sweetest name Alex is kinda sexy,Her smiles cute and she knows when to stop talking.__Goddess I hope she can't here me.'_

_'Damn Tara is beautiful and it's not just her Ora or her power,she is just straight up beautiful,I would love to get to know her name means sexiness,perfection, amazing, smarts, and extraordinary talent,that fits her so was lucky to have her,Tara still loves her,I can sense it,Tara doesn't deserve someone so idiotic.I think she is a good person,but has been completely consumed by the wrong knowings of 's not safe, and she will sooner or later erupt.'_

RAVEN:Were my children.  
ALEX:That was kinda ?  
TARA:This place is beautiful.(the coven was a castle with the largest entrance Tara had even laid eyes upon,much less would be living in)  
RAVEN:there is extensive history here, the on in Walton has a little more is a large library inside,I think you book will find it get you girls settled,you must be tired.

----------------  
2 year later  
----------------

KNOCK KNOCK

BUFFY:(Buffy answers the door)Giles?  
WILLOW:GILES!(willow runs to the door)  
GILES:Yes well hello,Come in girls.  
CHARLOTTE:nice digs you got here.(flashes Buffy her best smile,and introduces herself)I'm Charlotte  
CASSIE:Yeah,nice now where we sleeping?  
KENNEDY:You slept four the whole way here! Hi I'm Kennedy(Kennedy introduces herself to willow finding her sexy).  
WILLOW: I'm Willow,Nice to meet you,I think,Giles why am I meeting her?  
BUFFY:Same here Giles....By the way I'm Buffy,nice to meet you.(Charlotte winks)  
GILES:Girls I'm afraid we have slight Apocalypse on our hands,Shall we talk this out?  
CHARLOTTE:Yeah and then we go can go for ice cream.(she says rolling her eyes)  
KENNEDY:And then go shopping.(she says taking a seat on the couch in the living room.  
GILES:I really hope you'll stop that before Buffy has to slay you.(Giles quipped)

-----------  
TARA  
-----------

ALEX:Wait so, we have to defeat the like strongest evil?  
RAVEN:Not only the strongest, the first, the creator of evil,The most controlling and powerful,most addicting drug, and unfortunately the most powerful witch over the hell mouth has had a taste full of this powerful magick,But fortunately she went to the coven in Walton and is now the most powerful in the white magick,yet is to afraid to use her power to her full and you,Are equal to her in power.  
TARA:Her name?What is it?(Tara stands from her seat in the circle)  
RAVEN:Willow Danielle Rosenberg,Your ex lover I'm afraid,I'm sorry but you, both of you will have to assist her in the spell she will evidently preform.  
TARA:When do we leave?(Tara questioned walking towards the large french doors)  
RAVEN:Four hours, when she sun rises in Sunny Dale,I sugest you pack and sleep as much as you can,when your job is complete you will bring the survivors here,and go your own ways if you do not wish to say here in the coven.  
ALEX:Thanks Rave,I'll get right on that ?  
TARA:Yes, I'll be on my way now aswell, thank you Raven.(Tara bowed and walked out)

ALEX:Tare, are you going to be ok with this?I know I'm not....-  
TARA:You do know we broke up right,you and me?Where just friends.  
ALEX:I know,But I care about you and dislike her extreamly though.  
TARA:Look can we just get some rest,We have a long day ahead.  
ALEX:Answer my question first,then we can go to bed.  
TARA:I'm going to be please go to bed,I have to chat with dawn.  
ALEX:Fine,Good night.  
TARA:Night Alex.

_NIGHT_STAR_ is on-line  
_Slayer_1996_ is offline  
Dawn-SDHS03 is on-line  
Wiccan_Willowtree is offline  
Money_lover is offline  
Wiccan24 is offline

**Dawn**-SDHS03:HEY TARE!!! I miss you!

**NIGHT_STAR:**Hey Dawn,I miss you too Hun. How's school?

**Dawn-SDHS03**:I'm still failing English,But I'm working super hard to bring it up,  
OH There's a new big bad on our tail.

**NIGHT_STA**R:Are you alone?Cause if you're alone with that big bad out there,I'm  
going to have a talk with everyone!

**Dawn-SDHS03**:NO! Tare you know that wouldn't happen,and plus Will doesn't let  
me on her computer without her being here,So How's "Alex"?

**NIGHT_STAR**:I know,I just worry,How is Willow?That's good you're working on your  
grades:)!!! (Tara replies hoping to avoid the question)

**Dawn-SDHS03**:I know you worry, you're like my mom. She's good,I know she misses  
you though,When someone brings up your name she chokes up a little.....SO ALEX and you!  
Come on,I want the deeds!*goofy look*

**NIGHT_STAR**:Really, but what about Kennedy,She is still with Kennedy right? Me and Alex  
broke up,Things just didn't feel right with how are you and Naomi?*stupid smile*

**Dawn-SDHS03**:Kennedy is just what Anya calls"orgasm buddy"Willow doesn't love her,  
but she gets her mind off of you as much as possible, but I can tell that isn't much she day  
dreams about you coming back,Naomi?Well she's a hard cookie to crack.

**NIGHT_STAR**:Dawn you know I'm sorry I left right?I'll be home some day,And we can work  
together on Naomi and you . Have you asked Willow about that at all?How do you know she  
daydreams about me?

**Dawn-SDHS03**:Well I'm no totally sure she does,but you know how I can here everything  
in that room?Well the other night,I heard your name being yelled not Kennedy' she  
always has a goof smile o her face when she's alone and never when she with Kennedy.  
I know you had to leave, stop saying you're sorry OK?I know you are.  
Some day? some day soon?Some day around my graduation?Some day when someone dies  
and funeral time?

**NIGHT_STAR**:I think that's the kind of thing you keep to your self, you've been spending  
WAY TOO much time with Anya. Someday 't tell anyone! And I kind of have to  
bring Alex.I can't go into detail until I'm there OK? So my name huh?

**Dawn-SDHS03**:ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!?????????? (Dawn squeals happily, Buffy Willow  
Kennedy and faith run in,Dawn slams the laptop shut.)

**NIGHT_STAR**:Yes,Dawn But remember not to tell anyone! ANYONE!!!

BUFFY:Why did you squeal?(Buffy says check to make sure dawn's ok)  
WILLOW:You're OK right Dawnie?( willow falls to do the same)  
DAWN:Yeah, sorry guys,I'm fine,I'm just talking to Tara and she told me some cool stuff about Europe,I'm just jealous. She says hey will.  
WILLOW:(willow's eyes seem more hurt now) Tel her Hi, for me.  
Kennedy:Yeah,And Dawn Europe,Not all it's cut out to be so chill.(Kennedy leaves the room)  
DAWN:Sorry for the squeal.  
BUFFY:Tell Tara hey for me.(everyone leaves Dawn alone on the front porch to finish her chat.

**NIGHT_STAR**:Dawn you there? every thing okay?DAWNIE!!!!!

**Dawn-SDHS03**:Yeah sorry,Had to get something to drink.

**NIGHT_STAR**:No, sweetie it's OK. So tell me about this new big bad... how bad is it exactly?

**Dawn-SDHS03**:Well apparently It manipulates pretty can be any dead person it  
's extremely powerful...And It's the First Evil,The worst part of all,There's like 40  
girls living here now, all potential slayers,Luckily I haven't had to give up my room yet,  
Maybe when you get here we can shear,Make Alex bunk with the weirdos he-he.

**NIGHT_STAR**:Whoa, any dead person?That's crazy, hey isn't it your bedtime?12:45?Kinda  
late for get some sleep.I'll talk to you tomorrow dawn*forehead kiss,and a hug*Love you

**Dawn-SDHS03**:FINE FINE FINE. I'll go to bed, night tare.*hugs back tightly*Love you too.

DAWN-SDHA03 is offline

_'See you when you get home from school Dawnie'_(Tara thinks as she lays down for her few hours of rest.)


	3. Meetings

SUMMERS HOME 7:30 am

BUFFY: Dawn you ready to go?(Buffy yells from the door)  
DAWN:(gargling water) One sec.  
WILLOW:(walking to Dawn side)Have you seen my Dolls Eye Crystal?  
DAWN: Isn't it Tara's?  
WILLOW:(her face fell not to obviously) Yes,I meant Tara's...Have you seen Tara's Dolls Eye Crystal?  
DAWN:It's in my room, On top of a stack of papers,Tara said I could have it.  
WILLOW:Oh,Can I borrow it for this protection spell on all of the Potential Slayers?(willow asks, her head falling to a more obvious position)  
DAWN:Yep, Go a head..(Dawn stops in the door way)And Willow,She still loves you.(dawn exits to the car)

_'Still loves me?Is that possible, after all these what I did to her?Well I still love her,The other night I did imagine her instead of Kennedy,When she came back for that visit I couldn't even be in the same room with her without wanting to pull her in to the at-most passionate....-'_

KENNEDY:Hey babe(Kennedy wraps her arms around Willow's waist from behind and places sweet kisses on willow's neck)  
WILLOW:Hey There.(willow replies leaning into the sweet embrace.  
KENNEDY:I thought we could spend a little with my beautiful girl.(Turning willow to her lip)  
WILLOW:I can't I have to put up the protection around the potentials.(willow pulls away slowly)  
KENNEDY:Why do you still call me a potential?Do I not mean anything to you?(Kennedy got a disgusted look)  
WILLOW:You mean a lot to my.I just think we should stop this before someone gets hurt. _'What am I doing?'_  
KENNEDY:So your breaking up with me?  
WILLOW:We weren't technically together in the first place_...._.I'm sorry Kennedy,I just don't want this to go any further than I already let it.  
KENNEDY:No,Don't fucking apologize.(Kennedy stormed past willow)_  
_WILLOW:Ken Don't leave it like this!(Kennedy runs into the living room,knowing the conversation would be dropped)_  
_

--------------------------------------------_  
_O.S. SUNNY DALE AIRPORT 2:45am  
----------------------------------_-----------  
_ALEX:So this is where all the demonic action is huh? I can feel it,It seems pissed off.  
TARA:Yep And do you know why it's pissed off?  
ALEX:Because It feels useless?  
TARA:No,because It knows its going to loose_.  
_ALEX:How can you be so sure Tare?  
TARA:I have fought with these people through so much,and we never lost always came through in the that's how it's going to be this time as well...Oh look a taxi._  
_

----------------------------_-----------  
_O.S. SUMMERS HOME 3:45  
---------------------------------------

KENNEDY:We can make it like a solid thing?_  
_

WILLOW:Yes but I don't know If I can do this spell,It takes so much power and I don't know If I can.....-"

TARA:So you need an anchor?I guess I can tie you down.

WILLOW:Tara?Mm yeah I guess you're right.

ALEX:Hey there(Alex replies as she checks out Kennedy)_  
_

TARA:Sorry for just bargaining in but Alex and I were sent here to help so,Lets get with the helping_._(Tara smiled right at Willow)_  
_

WILLOW:Yes will the helping,we can um... get to that if that's what you were sent here for so that you can get back to England soon_...._.So you can soon help people who go a little over board with the magicks and you can get can you get married in Europe,well you can't over here I mean not if you're same sex,cus America stinks that way_.....-  
_

TARA:Yep,Getting with the help would be a bright idea,Will can I talk to you a in privet for a sec?

WILLOW:Yep in our....My go make with the talking in privet...-

TARA:Will you're babbling.(Tara reached out to hold Willow's hand,Willow didn't pull away,she embraced it,tightening her grip on Tara's)

KENNEDY:Hey there(Kennedy says to Alex with a 'I'm gonna get with you' smile)

ALEX:Ha what's you name cutie?(Alex walks to the couch taking a seat,Kennedy following)

-----------------------------------------  
Sunny Dale High School 4:00pm  
-----------------------------------------

DAWN:Hey Naomi.(shy smile)

NAOMI:Hi Dawn,Wanna walk together...home I mean?

DAWN:Yeah!(Dawn answered a tad to quickly,and Excitedly) I mean um Sure.

NAOMI:Dawn,I have something I think I should tell you.(both girls turning out of the drive way taking a left, to return home)

DAWN:I know I know,I have no chance so why bother with the trying of being with you it's out rage...-(dawn was stopped talking when

Naomi,Place her index finger under Dawn's chin,leaned in close enough to brush her lips To Dawn's.

DAWN:..geous (dawn finished with her eyes parting slowly)

NAOMI:I really like you Dawn,I'm sorry I made you think I didn't I just been so caught up with things at home and I should have made it more clear,you just look so beautiful to day I just couldn't wait for you to find out and...I really want to kiss you again.

DAWN:No,It's OK,I look beautiful?Yes please to the kiss again.

NAOMI:Very very beautiful.(Naomi finished off before letting her lips meet Dawn's the kiss lasted longer than the other,But was interrupted)

TRACE:Dyke's!!!!

NAOMI:Love you to Trace !(Naomi called out with a sly grin, fading when she saw how hurt dawn was by the remark,the teen already gone.)

DAWN:Does that always happen?(Dawn said bring her hand close to Naomi's not quite holding it yet,More so waiting for approval)

NAOMI:It was worse back home,(Taking Dawn's hand into hers) I even got bashed a few times by a group of In some places people know when it's time to fuck off.

DAWN:How can people do that?I mean what's wrong with a girl being with a girl?

NAOMI:Believe it or not,I use to be one of those people.I was trying to hide who I was,I was raised to hate myself,When my grandma found out i was looking up straight is grate websites,She sent me here,told me I was sick in god's eyes and I wasn't allowed to come back to her until I was 'cured'(dawns grip tightened just a little as she kissed Naomi's cheek)I eventually learned I wasn't horrible,the people hating me were,thats when I began to embrace who I am,you ok?

DAWN:I'm fine, I just want you to be....op,here's my stop wanna come in see all the new and old strange people that it inhabits?

NAOMI:I don't know,I mean I would love to, but I wouldn't want to impose on anyone or....-

DAWN:Nope, no imposing,come on what's the worse that could happen?(Dawn says grabbing Naomi's hand and began walking to the summers home)

--------------------------  
WILLOW'S BEDROOM  
--------------------------

TARA:It's nice seeing you,You look good.(Tara smiles as she closes the door behind her)

WILLOW:Thanks, You look really beautiful.... Wait not beautiful,well yes you look beautiful but....-

TARA:I understand it's okay, thank you.

TARA:I heard about the dark magick Will.(tara takes a seat on willow's bed,patting a spot next to her.)

------------------  
DOWNSTAIRS  
------------------

DAWN:Hey Kennedy,Is will.....Hey Alex....wait if you're here that means...Come on Naomi!

DAWN:TARA!!!!!!!!(dawns screams as she drags Naomi behind her up the stairs)

TARA:Guess Dawnie's home....In here Sweetie(tara yells to Dawn)

DAWN:Oh my go you're here!!!!! I missed you so much!!!!!(Dawn yells as she burst threw the door,hugging Tara) Oh oh this is Naomi.

TARA:I missed you too Dawni, Nice to meet you Naomi,I'm Tara.

NAOMI:Nice to meet you.(Naomi holds our her hand, Tara shakes it)

WILLOW: Dawni, Tara has news about the....Umm Never mind.

NAOMI: The first?

_Willow and tara stare blankly at Naomi and glance at Dawn who is looking the same._

WILLOW: The what now?

NAOMI: The First, My watcher told me about the gathering her,before my grandma kicked me out,and sent me here.I decided to try and meet up with you guys, My watcher was killed Monday of this week.

TARA: I'm sorry for your loss, But If you don't mind me asking, why did your grandmother kick you out? You seem like a nice enough girl.

NAOMI: My grandma thought I was a disgraceful being gay and all, not to mention being Wicca, she didn't like me to much.

TARA: You're wiccan,and a Potential slayer?

NAOMI:Yes mam' My mom was Wiccan,and I guess the slayer thing doesn't really follow a family line.....Wait you wouldn't happen to be Tara Maclay?

TARA:Yes thats me(confused looked)

_ what the fuck are they doing? Is Tara flirting with her? She's suppose to be flirting with me...Maybe I should throw myself in the conversation some how...No that would be to at yourself willow you angry and you are even with Tara...(willow's knocked out of thought)_:

NAOMI: Tara Maclay from Abbot,Texas?(Tara nods trying to remember the girl speaking) We use to play with each other a summer camp,our moms were best friends!

TARA: WOW I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you,you have gotten so big, and dare I say beautiful(Tara smiles bright and hugs Naomi)

WILLOW:So the first, big bad wants us all dead, yeah Tara had news on it, we should talk about it alone if that's OK.

TARA:Yes, we should talk later Naomi, Can you guys excuse us?

NAOMI:Yep, we'll get out of your way, com' on Dawn.

----------------  
Leaves room  
----------------

TARA:So the First is powerful, that you already knew.

WILLOW:Yep I know that.I didn't know you went to summer camp.

TARA:Yes,Will I went to summer camp; Now there are few ways we can make it just a little more weak than it is now,but it should give us a advantage.

WILLOW:No, I don't want you getting effected by dark magick, your to good for this job.

TARA:Willow, I'm doing this, because if you do it alone, You could most likely change and never come back If you use all your power expecting it to fail.

WILLOW:So what's the plan?(looking at her lap,she understood what Tara was say,she wasn't strong enough to take on the first)

TARA:We need to find a weapon called the scythe,and use the essence of it's power and awaken the slayer powers in every potential.

WILLOW:That sounds like lots of power.....that I don't have.

TARA:Your power is divided, half with truly light magicks, the other half....Well self explanatory

WILLOW:So I need you to keep me here, the real me?

TARA:Yep, that's all I have to do, You get to say the words and do the work. I just pretty much have to watch.

WILLOW:(stands up,begins to pace) What If I loose all control,what if you seem me when I'm consumed by dark magicks,What if I hurt you? Tara I can't let you do this.

TARA:You have no choice. This is my choice, and it's the only way we can beat the it's going to happen. The dark magicks aren't going to take you over, I promise ba--- will...

WILLOW:(willow shoots a look at tara)'did she almost call me baby?' Tara, can we talk...... about us..?

TARA:(looks at willow)'did she here that slip?' Um ye-eah wha-hat you wanna talk about?

WILLOW:(takes a set beside tara)About if we...if you....I...I...

TARA:I love you too.(looks at her lap)

WILLOW:You--you do?

TARA:I only left because I couldn't be with the you consumed by magick, of any kind. You loved magick more than me,and you even erased my memories....twice.

WILLOW:I'm so sorry Tara.I really never meant to mess everything up.I never meant to mess us up. You are the most amazing person I know. I wish I could fix everything, and I know I can't but god tara I miss you so badly.

TARA:(looking up at willow)Willow, I understand that. But you have to understand where I'm coming from.

WILLOW:(scoots closer)I do understand completely! I've spent so many nights kicking myself for letting you go, for being so wrapped up in magicks.I know you had to leave....(willow was cut off but 'buffy')

'Buffy': Oh willow don't lie, you know you hate those sleepless nights of wondering if she still loved you, she only left because you did some silly magick

WILLOW & TARA: Get out of here!

'Buffy':What I'm not invited to the lesbian sex that's about to go down? Come one, I might be transparent but you girls are so horny for each other you can practically smell it down stairs.

WILLOW:Get the hell out of here!(Tara was now clinching to willow's hand)

'Buffy':Oh did I ruin your moment of romance with this useless witch?Though I must say, quite a beautiful one but still useless.

TARA:Oh shut up, you don't you have to disappear in a few anyways, can't telaport to much, or you get weak.

'Buffy': bite your tongue young witch.(the first said as it vanished)

WILLOW:how did you know that?

TARA:Well I've had a few run in's with the first today, quite annoying actually........Was she right?

WILLOW:Right about what?

TARA: about you hating me?

WILLOW: NO! Goddess no Tara. I could never hate you, I love you to much!Every night I would lay awake hope you were ok. I mean I knew you were talking to Dawn on-line, and ignoring me. I learned to It's just taking all my will power not to try and kiss you........

TARA:Why don't you? I mean since we both want it, why are we making it so difficult?

WILLOW:Can.....can I kiss you?


End file.
